The Truth About a Tail: Chapter 9: Questions
Chapter 9: Questions Chaz went home the next day after having such a fun time with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, and The Chipettes. Alvin meanwhile had to get up early anyway, because he had a doctor appoint to go to; the doctor wanted to see how Alvin's tail was improving. Needless to say, the drive to the hospital made Alvin feel on edge. He didn't know if had accidentally done something that could have made his injury worse. After Dave and Alvin got signed in, Alvin went into the doctor's room on his own. The doctor wanted to ask Alvin some questions before talking to Dave. The bandages remained on Alvin's tail the whole time he was in the room. The doctor wrote down some notes on his clipboard, and then looked at Alvin. "Alvin, I'm going to be asking you some questions to make sure you aren't doing anything to make your injury worse. Okay?" the doctor asked giving Alvin a serious look. 'Oh great,' Alvin thought to himself, dreading what the doctor would say at the end of their discussion. "Okay doctor. I understand," Alvin replied. "Good. Firstly, have you been doing any walking, running, or anything like that?" the doctor asked. "Well, I take slow, easy steps whenever I need to walk," Alvin answered as the doctor took down some notes. "Alright, has your tail caused you any problems in the past few days?" was the next question. "My tail was sore the first two days. I also had trouble falling to sleep, because I would have to try and get into a comfortable position to sleep without my tail causing me pain, and waking me up!" Alvin responded. The doctor wrote down even more notes, and then asked: "Have you done any climbing at all?" "Yes, a few times. Mostly to try and get back on the couch, but I did carefully climb the kitchen cabinets so I could get a cup from the shelves. I was thirsty at the time," Alvin explained. "I see," the doctor said writing on his clipboard again. "Have you had any trouble with balance? You said that try to get back on the couch. What other issues have you had apart from that?" he asked. "Well, I sometimes trip, and it's hard for me to get on top of the couch at times because I can't really jump or climb on it. One time I tripped and got stuck inside a plastic cup, and another time I used a bed sheet that was on the couch to lower myself down to the ground. I also tried to use that same bed sheet to climb up onto the couch, but when I tried to get on by jumping, I didn't get a good footing, and the sheet fell on top of me and my brother. Not best idea," Alvin replied feeling nervous. After a few more questions, the doctor was done. "Wait here please. I just need to talk to your dad about some things," the doctor told Alvin before going out into the hallway, and closing the door. Alvin stood still wondering if there was anything wrong.